


5 и 1 сюрприз семейной жизни или Дерек Хейл, ты попал!

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Дерек попал, и ему это нравится





	5 и 1 сюрприз семейной жизни или Дерек Хейл, ты попал!

**Author's Note:**

> лоскутность повествования, авторские кинки. 
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для fandom Teen Wolf 2017 в рамках Летней ФБ,  
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

**1\. Постоянная бдительность ~~не помогает~~**

  
  
  
Дерек неспешно перебирал связку ключей, не решаясь открыть дверь в собственный дом ‒ Стайлз, слишком задумчивый с самого утра, наводил на мысли об очередном готовящемся пиздеце... Что на этот раз? Дерек терялся в догадках весь день и, не в силах более оставаться в неведении, всё-таки притащился домой на пару часов раньше привычного времени. А теперь откровенно тупил, сверля входную дверь напряжённым взглядом. Из дома не пахло ничем подозрительным, не доносилось непривычных звуков, и Дерек позволил себе малодушно понадеяться, что, быть может, на это раз всё и обойдётся. За ужином Стайлз трепался вдвое против обычного, и Дерек и вовсе расслабился: кажется, пронесло... И только в спальне, разморённый, растаявший под знающими прикосновениями чутких пальцев, Дерек внезапно осознал всю глубину подкравшегося пиздеца. Но было поздно: Стайлз, отчаянно полыхая ушами и щеками, с энтузиазмом молодого кролика уже толкался в него, стараясь, казалось, достать снизу и до самого горла, но неизменно застревая где-то в районе сердца.  
  


***

  
  
  


**2\. Ребятам о зверятах**

  
  
  
Дерек лениво подёргал усиленную цепочку наручников, порычал и на пробу сверкнул глазами... Ответный жаркий взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего: у его Детки сегодня было игривое настроение.  
  
Нет, начало вечера оказалось даже приятным ‒ сытный мясной ужин, включая наваристый горячий бульон и дополнительную порцию подливки, нежнейшие, тающие на языке свежеиспечённые булочки и ароматный глинтвейн. Вот глинтвейн его и подвёл: коварный Стайлз явно подшаманил со специями... Дерек тяжело и обречённо вздохнул, перехватил очередной обожающий взгляд, перекинулся в полуформу и, выпятив поджимающийся зад, отчаянно высоко задрал хвост.  
  


***

  
  
  


**3\. Тихие игры**

  
  
  
Это был пиздец. Вот просто пиздец-пиздец. Без вариантов и отступных. Дерек тоскливо погонял в стремительно пустеющем мозгу единственную разбухающую мысль о том, как же Стайлзу удалось разжиться настоящим медицинским халатом. На ум приходили почему-то лишь Дитон и Мелисса Маккол, и от этого становилось ещё тоскливее. Стайлз меж тем деловито подвернул оказавшиеся не по размеру рукава и теперь пялился в ответ, нервно постукивая ногой, облачённой в смешной домашний тапок. Дерек медленно двинулся вдоль стены ‒ всё равно, в какую сторону, лишь бы не стоять на месте... Стайлз отзеркалил движение и, боже милостивый, облизнулся. Масштаб пиздеца стремительно увеличивался. Неизвестно как выпрыгнувшая из угла жёсткая кушетка предательски нырнула под колени, и Дерек некрасиво плюхнулся на неё, напоминая самому себе неповоротливого толстого жука. Что-то звякнуло, щёлкнуло, булькнуло... И вот это, то, что сейчас было в руках у Стайлза ‒ это же не щипцы для сахара, нет? В конце концов ‒ там, где он раздобыл этот чёртов халат, наверняка можно было разжиться и всамделишным медицинским расширителем.  
  


***

  
  
  


**4\. На лугу пасутся ко…**

  
  
  
Иногда на Стайлза находит… Не то чтобы и в обычные дни Дереку приходилось скучать с ним в постели (ну или на любой из тех условно-горизонтальных поверхностей, что частенько её заменяют). Стайлз гибкий, отзывчивый, восхитительно открытый для Дерека: с ним каждый раз, словно впервые ‒ настолько это чудесно, даже спустя все те годы, что они провели вместе.  
  
Но иногда в медовых глазах загорается какой-то совсем уж бесовской огонёк, и Дерека каждый раз пробивает нервной дрожью ‒ предвкушения и только самой малой доли опаски, того самого зудяще-будоражащего свойства. Сегодня как раз такой день, и Дерек предельно расслабляется, подчиняясь прикосновениям любимых рук, позволяя раздевать себя, гладить, устраивать поудобнее…  
  
Поудобнее ‒ оказывается в коленно-локтевой позиции, широко расставив ноги. Дерек инстинктивно задирает задницу выше, но тут же проседает обратно, повинуясь деликатному нажиму горячей ладони. Ноги разъезжаются ещё шире в поисках более устойчивого положения.  
  
Стайлз возится где-то рядом, чем-то шуршит и даже булькает, а потом яйца Дерека внезапно оказываются погружёнными во что-то тёплое и мокрое, и он с непередаваемым ощущением, более всего походящим на шок, обнаруживает под собой не что иное, как миску сливок. Миску тёплых натуральных сливок высочайшего качества, омывающих сейчас его яйца. Дерек никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так несуразно.  
  
Но уже в следующее мгновение всё меняется, потому что Стайлз начинает лакать из миски ‒ словно всамделишный щенок ‒ а потом мокрый нежный язык проходится аккурат по подвернувшимся на пути яйцам Дерека. И это странно, очень странно, всё ещё до крайности дико, но до чего же горячо! А потом язык скользит выше, ныряет меж ягодиц, оглаживает дырку и, наконец, ввинчивается внутрь.  
  
У Дерека предсказуемо лезут когти.  
  
А Стайлз продолжает лакать, лизать, ласкать, пока Дерек совершенно не теряется в ощущениях. В этот раз он кончает очень долго ‒ лениво-тягуче, и в то же время совершенно опустошающе, а его сумасшедшее личное счастье успевает подставить злосчастную миску, и если бы Дерек ещё был способен мыслить, он бы подумал, что теперь его уже доят.  
  
И был бы не так уж неправ, потому что Стайлз, раскрасневшийся, встрёпанный, взмокший Стайлз осушает-таки чёртову миску в пару глотков.  
  
А Дерек ‒ отныне и навсегда ‒ обречён на нелепый стояк при виде тонкой белёсой полосы молочных усов, которую ещё не успел слизать притомившийся натруженный язык.  
  


***

  
  
  


**5\. Эксперимент**

  
  
  
Этому должно было найтись объяснение. Дерек чувствовал, что полностью теряет контроль над происходящим, и это было странно, пугающе: он не мог вспомнить, когда у него настолько выбивало почву из-под ног. Вот почему настал момент, когда он просто сорвался. Наплёл Стайлзу с три короба ‒ что-то о том, что удалось раздобыть адресок надёжного поставщика дефицитных запчастей для его обожаемого джипи, потому что на свете существовало катастрофически мало отмазок, с такой надёжностью отключающих паранойю Стайлза, как забота о его крошке.  
  
Конечно, адресок он, и вправду, раздобыл ‒ не возвращаться же с пустыми руками, наблюдая, как гаснет счастливый огонёк в глазах его пары. И всё же истинная цель поездки через полштата мало походила на хром и масло. Совсем не походила, если быть откровенным.  
  
Дерек разодрал коробку, не удержав полезшие когти, и задумчиво взвесил в ладони с трудом выбранный девайс: услужливый консультант заверил его, что данная модель придётся по вкусу как новичку, так и искушённому жизнью скучающему мужчине ‒ пять режимов вибрации, плавная смена скоростей, приятная фактура, на ощупь напоминающая настоящую кожу… Ко всему этому прилагался фирменный флакон смазки ‒ лаконичного дизайна и подкупающего состава, обещающего минимум химии и максимум удовольствия.  
  
Дерек не привык отступать. И, хотя больше всего на свете хотелось трусливо свалить, в надежде, что всё как-то рассосётся само по себе, он пару раз глубоко вздохнул и шумно выдохнул, гоня от себя панику, тщательно задёрнул шторы и надёжно запер дверь миленького номера придорожного мотеля ‒ Стайлз обожал останавливаться в подобных местах, считая это безумно романтичным ‒ и поудобнее устроился на жалобно скрипнувшей постели, широко разводя ноги и подпихивая под зад обе подушки.  
  
Он начал с пальцев: покружил вокруг дырки, помял, ливанул смазки и решительно сунулся внутрь. Ощущения были странные, всё было странным: дурацкий номер мотеля у чёрта на рогах, сам он, нелепо раскорячившийся и пыхтящий, потому что любая поза оказывалась неудобной ‒ как ни извернись. И, словно этого было мало, в этот самый миг он занимался тем, что шуровал у себя в заднице, словно надеялся обнаружить там, по меньшей мере, золотую жилу. Жила находиться не желала. Вместо этого затекла и заныла шея, и Дерек решил, что растяжки с него довольно.  
  
Он весь перемазался в смазке и вспотел сам, но дело следовало довести до конца, поэтому Дерек постарался расслабиться и, поудобнее перехватив игрушку, принялся втискивать её в себя.  
  
Долбанная хрень не желала лезть внутрь. Ласкающее ладонь бархатистое тёплое покрытие, казалось, обзавелось миллиардом упрямых щетинок, упирающихся, сопротивляющихся, создающих совершенно ненужное трение. Дерек почти ополовинил немаленький флакон смазки, когда упрямую штуку всё-таки удалось протолкнуть себе в зад.  
  
Отлично: по-прежнему, никакого фейерверка. Пальцы соскальзывали с крохотных кнопочек в основании девайса, но ему всё-таки удалось запустить вибрацию.  
  
Дерек смертельно устал. Дорогущая хрень жужжала и нагревалась, послушно переключая режимы и скорости, а он лежал нелепой каракатицей: член и не думал оживать. Вместо этого потянуло в туалет.  
  
Эксперимент полностью провалился. Не то чтобы Дерек был удивлён.  
  
Вот только когда Стайлз через неделю обнаруживает закопанную в ящике с носками улику, которую Дерек просто пожадничал выбросить, вспомнив, в какую сумму она ему обошлась, и в его глазах разгорается знакомый предвкушающий огонёк ‒ Дерек клянёт свою неожиданную прижимистость последними словами, послушно разводя ноги. Потому что Стайлз пахнет совершенным счастьем и так ластится к нему, что щемит сердце.  
  
Дерек не ждёт неожиданностей, но внезапно оказывается, что, если чёртову хреновину запихать в зад в то время, когда член обхватывает горячий влажный рот, ‒ всё внезапно меняется. Дерека колотит, выкручивает, выгибает на постели, а Стайлз, заглотнув его невероятно глубоко, стонет, и этот стон отдаётся вибрацией в члене, подхваченной ответной вибрацией нагревшейся внутри игрушки…  
  
И, волчья мать! Дерек кончает так, что на мгновение теряет сознание.  
  
В ошарашенном разуме бьётся одинокая мысль: как же он влип.  
  
Отрубившийся Стайлз тихонько сопит рядом.  
  


***

  
  
  


**+1. Идеальный первый раз**

  
  
  
Со Стайлзом каждый раз ‒ как первый. Но, как бы то ни было, Дерек всегда будет помнить их настоящий, самый что ни на есть первый раз.  
  
Они на удивление долго шли к полноценной близости, а всё потому, что Стайлз решительно заявил, что хочет всё сделать правильно, и кто Дерек был такой, чтобы возражать ему. Он бы луну ему с неба достал и подал на тарелке, словно румяный пышный омлет. И сверху ‒ щедро присыпал звёздами, стоило только его неугомонной паре пожелать этого.  
  
А Стайлзу всего-то и нужен был идеальный первый раз.  
  
Поэтому, когда они наконец-таки оказываются вместе в постели и без штанов, ну, то есть, совсем без штанов, так что становится понятно, что это именно оно ‒ то, чего стоило так долго ждать ‒ Дерек всерьёз опасается кончить, как мальчишка, едва лишь дорвавшись до вожделенного приза.  
  
А Стайлз тем временем жестом фокусника, словно из воздуха, извлекает блестящий квадратик презерватива. И у Дерека едва не падает от острого разочарования, пронзающего его в это самое мгновение с головы до ног. Потому что он хочет чувствовать своего Детку всего, хочет вплавиться, врасти, влезть ему под кожу ‒ чтобы не выцарапать когтями, не выжечь огнём ‒ чтобы дышать в одном ритме, чтобы одно на двоих сердце гоняло кровь по их четырёхрукому, четырехногому, двухспинному телу… Презерватив в эту картинку никак не вписывается.  
  
Но Стайлз обнимает, обвивает, оборачивает собой Дерека, что-то быстро шепчет прямо в ухо ‒ так, что ничего не слышно, кроме пыхтения ‒ и только мурашки бегут по спине. Стайлз так умоляюще смотрит прямо в глаза, так солнечно улыбается ему, что Дерек, поборов противный звон в голове, наконец, вычленяет главное: конечно же, свой идеальный первый раз Стайлз придумал задолго до встречи с Дереком. Тогда, когда в жарких мечтах грезилась очаровательная девушка, тогда, когда рядом с искрящимся словом «удовольствие» тяжеловесно вырисовывалось солидное «ответственность». Соприкоснувшись с действительностью, мечта лопнула, словно мыльный пузырь, и место юной стеснительной прелестницы занял мрачный небритый мужик. И так уж вышло, что единственное, оставшееся реальным, дожившее до нынешней минуты без потерь ‒ это тот самый шуршащий квадратик, нервно наминаемый сейчас длинными пальцами.  
  
И Дерек расслабляется, шепчет: «всё, что захочешь, Детка», позволяет огладить себя всего, подставляется под любимые руки и терпеливо выносит упаковывание своего члена в противный латекс. Стайлз смотрит на него сияющими глазами, прежде чем, угнездившись меж бёдер, торжественно вскрыть изрядно помятую упаковку. Он извлекает презерватив, едва ли не напевая себе под нос, и Дерек давит неуместную улыбку, стараясь лежать смирно, чтобы его Детке было удобно управляться с его телом.  
  
Стайлз прилаживает своё сокровище, сосредоточенно сопя, прикусив кончик языка и скосив глаза к носу, а после ‒ начинает неспешно, тщательно расправлять презерватив по всей длине члена Дерека. Когда он доходит до основания, из его груди вырывается восхитительный глубокий стон, от которого Дерек вцепляется в простынь, чтобы не сорваться и не завалить Стайлза в тот же миг, наплевав на все его планы.  
  
Впрочем, с этого момента и дальше ему становится не на что жаловаться и некогда думать, потому что Стайлз начинает медленно опускаться на него сверху, то и дело останавливаясь и задерживая дыхание, чтобы, немного привыкнув, двинуться дальше с шумным выдохом. И всё действительно идеально, потому что его пара с ним, и он внутри ‒ где так тесно и горячо, и так совершенно ‒ и плевать на чёртов латекс.  
  
Дерек двигается в рваном ритме, потому что у него совершенно сносит крышу, но Стайлз не возражает: он подаётся навстречу, царапается, лягается, кусается и орёт от восторга. Дерека с головой накрывает его запахом ‒ концентрированным, абсолютным счастьем ‒ и на какую-то долю секунды кажется, что у него не выдержит сердце: он так привык к окружающему его горю и безысходности, что боится захлебнуться в этом свете, излучаемом на него Стайлзом.  
  
Он финиширует внезапно ‒ потому что Стайлз бьётся под ним, хрипит и так стискивает его внутри себя, что буквально выжимает из Дерека оргазм. И будь он проклят, если во всём мире найдётся что-то более прекрасное, чем лицо кончающего под ним Стайлза.  
  
А потом они лежат ‒ прямо так, не размыкая объятий ‒ и Дерек всё ещё внутри Стайлза, а тот прислушивается к себе и тихонечко невесомо гладит Дерека по спине. А, когда тот, наконец, неохотно отстраняется, и, аккуратно придерживая норовящую сползти резинку, покидает желанную глубину, Стайлз внезапно широко распахивает глаза и давится воздухом. Он жалко удивлённо всхлипывает, а его член неожиданно дёргается и выплёскивает ещё одну порцию спермы, стоит наполненному семенем Дерека кончику презерватива выскользнуть из покрасневшей припухшей дырки.  
  
И ‒ чёрт с ним: Дерек готов согласиться с тем, что их первый раз, действительно ‒ идеальный. Впрочем, если уж быть совсем откровенным, то, что касается него, то для Дерека любая близость со Стайлзом идеальна. Просто потому, что иначе не может быть.  


  


* * *


End file.
